EAW Malicious Intentions
Malicious Intentions was a professional wrestling supershow that took place at KeyArena in Seattle, Washington on March 4, 2017. The event was produced by Elite Answers Wrestling and featured female Elitists from the company's Empire brand. Production 'Background' Malicious Intentions became EAW's second all-women's supershow (with the first having been the two-day inaugural Vixens Cup show in 2016), but the first one under the new Empire banner. 'Storylines' After becoming the first-ever Women's Champion at Road to Redemption, Cailin Dillon was slated to defend the championship for the first time at King of Elite. At the 2016 Awards Show, Aria Jaxon then defeated Dillon's one-time championship opponent Sheridan Muller to become number one contender for a title of her choosing, and she elected to face Dillon on the January 5 episode of Empire. Jaxon was then pitted against Tarah Nova on the January 12 episode of Empire, and both were attacked by Dillon. On the January 19 episode of Empire, Dillon and Jaxon faced off in their championship signing, resulting in a confrontation between the pair. When the two former Formation stablemates eventually had their title bout, the other former group member Stephanie Matsuda ran out with her manager Mao Ichimichi and ended the match prematurely by attacking both women and prompting a no-contest finish. On the February 3 episode of Empire, by orders of General Manager Cleopatra, Jaxon and Matsuda were to compete in a ladder match to name the next number one contender; the match ended in a no contest, prompting the next title bout to be declared a triple threat match. Matsuda then served as guest referee for a tag team match on the February 16 broadcast pitting Jaxon and Nova against Dillon and Specialists Champion Brody Sparks, where Matsuda and Mao Ichimichi once again got involved. On the February 23 episode of Empire, following weeks of run-ins, Tarah Nova defeated Sparks' fellow Sanatorium member Jocelyn Diemos to be named number one contender for the Specialists Championship. In the segment that followed the match, Nova demanded a First Blood match at Malicious Intentions, but Sparks seemed to have her heart set on a Last Woman Standing match. Cleopatra would then intervene, reaching a "compromise" and declaring that the title would be defended in a Three Stages of Hell match. The first match would be a singles match, the second would be a First Blood match, and the third would be a Last Woman Standing match. The Vixens Cup (with which the winner is entitled to cash in for a championship of their choosing whenever they wish within one year of their victory, similar to Cash in the Vault) was introduced in March 2016, with Sheridan Muller defeating Cameron Ella Ava in the tournament finals to win. The competition was conducted as a single-elimination tournament conducted over two days. Muller would successfully cash the Cup in on Heart Break Gal at House of Glass to win the Vixens Championship. She was the last holder of the belt before it was retired at Road to Redemption. When Muller left Empire for Voltage in early 2017, Cleopatra announced she was restructuring the way the Vixens Cup would be contested on the February 16 episode of Empire. The accolade would be renamed the Empire Cup, and, in a drastic change from the year prior, the winner would be crowned in a Grand Rampage-style match rather than in a tournament. Laura Laine became the first official entrant on the February 23 episode of Empire. Cleopatra announced her intentions to enter later that night on social media. Results: Grand Rampage Match Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:EAW Vixens Category:2017